


You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Together, they sit under a tree.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Kudos: 2





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



> Two cowboys sitting under a tree, L.O.V.I.N.G

They were under a tree, basking in the coolness provides by its shade, enjoying the peace and quiet, far away from where the others were, mindful to keep a distance while allowing their fingers to brush against the other's in a vague show of affection, the only way they could allow such a thing in broad daylight while there were others in plain view. 

Doc was sitting and writing in his journal, or his 'poem book' as it was more aptly called. His legs were drawn up, his hat tilted low, face pale and serious. Chavez was sharpening his knives a few feet away, his eyes dark, face drawn, but his lips tilting up in a small smile as Doc huffed and stared at his book. 

"What are you writing about?" Chavez asked, reaching out and lightly grazing Doc's shoulder, feather light and exceedingly gentle. 

_Love. Affection. Bravery. Risk. Trust._

Doc smiled. "You." 


End file.
